


Lying down with you

by Rengi



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, What was going through Juls head the two times she slept on Valentina's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/Rengi
Summary: The second time Juliana and Val slept in the same bed, there was no space left between them.





	Lying down with you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.

The first time Juliana and Val slept in the same bed, Juliana was a bit uncomfortable.

It wasn't exactly the proximity or even the fact that this was not her room. This discomfort had been with Juliana most of the night since Valentina became drunk beyond tipsy and used a pill to give her more energy. 

Juliana is very aware of what alcohol can do to people, and that’s one of the reasons she decided to stay away from it. The  _ happy pills  _ were another thing completely, but Lupe raised her well and she wasn’t about to do drugs or whatever that thing was.

It still felt weird to watch Val getting all high on it. She had stopped having a good time too many hours ago and just wanted to go home, but Valentina wouldn’t let her and, as she was starting to find out, it was  _ very  _ hard to say no to Valentina.

So she stayed, and after a good hour of trying to get Val to go to sleep, Juliana finally managed lay down on the right side of the bed. With a look at her phone, she noticed it was past 4am and she should better try to actually get some sleep. The tiredness took care of it pretty quick.

Unfortunately, once her body was slightly recovered, she woke up. Not feeling so tired anymore, it was impossible to go back to sleep and Juliana found herself not sure of what to do. She could go back home because her mom might be worried, but leaving without telling Val felt wrong in so many levels that she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Past experiences made her sure Valentina was going to be upset, and that was the last thing Juliana wanted. 

On the other side, waking up Valentina would not be cool. She was probably hangover and would need as much sleep as she could get, so the only other option was to wait and try not move too much until Valentina wake up.

Juliana hugged herself by the arms and looked at the ceiling. By the clarity that was invading the room, she calculated it was about 8 am, so she got around only 4 hours of sleep.

Too her luck, apparently trying to stay still might have helped somehow, and the next thing Juliana notices is that she’s waking up again. This time the room is clearer and hotter, so Juliana tried to get from under the blanket as much as she could without disturbing Val (it was not really that much). 

Acknowledging that it was probably very late, she looked to her side, deciding she should wake up Valentina and tell her she needed to go, but the view made Juliana surprised with how some good hours of proper sleep could make someone look better. Valentina didn’t look like she was passed out drunk anymore. It really seemed like she was peacefully sleeping and Juliana couldn’t stop her brain from thinking that, in this state, Val had some special kind of beauty.

The thought had crossed her mind a few times before, and at first Juliana had thought it was because Valentina  _ was,  _ objectively, very beautiful and attractive, but the more time they spent together, Juliana started to notice Valentina had more beauty than just the physical. 

She noticed Valentina smiled with her eyes. Actually, Val basically said everything with them, they were quite expressive, what made very easy to understand what the girl was thinking. The fact that those eyes were ocean blues somedays and Green-ish on others, was a simple detail that, on Juli’s opinion, just made it easier to look at them.

Valentina also had the ability to make everyone feel comfortable. It didn’t matter if it was a stupid rich guy talking too much or a middle class worker getting excited for meeting her. The way Val would always make sure everyone interacting with her was 100% comfortable was almost a form of art. Sometimes Juliana didn’t understand how Valentina had the patience and the power to keep a pleasant smile on her face when people was annoying the life out of her.

Yet, the most beautiful thing Juliana had found out about Valentina so far, was that she was a truly kind person. A feature that many people would mistake for naivety, but honestly, Val just wanted to make sure the people she liked and cared about was happy. 

Maybe it was because Juliana had already seen too much of what a human is capable of and, as a result, this trait of Valentina was actually what made her want to be closer to the girl, but it still was what she admired the most on Val.

The thing is, all this beauty Juliana has found on Val had made her feel something that she had never felt before. It was a desire to stay close, to touch, to breath in the other girl and Juliana couldn’t deny her stomach had made way too many several flips in the previous night when they were alone on this room. Each and every one directly related to the way Valentina was either looking or touching her.

If she had to think logically, Juliana would easily recognize it as attraction, and by the way Valentina was 2 seconds away from drunkenly kiss her last night, maybe this feeling was mutual.

Juliana didn’t have too much time to wonder what all of this would mean, because Valentina was already stirring and waking up. The uncomfortable feeling from last night and early this morning disappeared when Juliana noticed that the Valentina who woke up was the funny and adorable one she was used to, making it hard to say no to late breakfast on bed with Val. 

Good thing Juliana was kind of already learning how to. She just had to ignore the blue eyes, a warm smile and the hundreds of butterflies-like sensations they left on her stomach.

***

The second time Juliana and Val slept in the same bed, there was no space left between them.

Juliana has her back to Val and she can feel the girl’s breath on her neck. There’s an arm wrapped around her middle and Juliana can feel one of Valentina’s legs tangled between hers, the skin to skin contact under the covers making her shiver from time to time, which would result on Val unconsciously taking a deep breath and holding her closer to the point Juliana was sure that a third person could easily fit on the bed with them.

It was kind of hard for Juliana to fall asleep. Not because she felt uncomfortable or like something was wrong, but because her brain felt like it was on overdrive after everything that had happened on the shower and on that bed not 30 minutes before now.

That kiss on the car from earlier was a confirmation of what Juliana was sure she was feeling a long time ago. The attraction towards Valentina. Physical attraction, she meant. The desire to kiss the other girl and don’t stop there, to do so much more Juliana ever thought about doing with anyone else.

There was no doubt that what had happened between them was exactly what she had wanted when she accepted Val’s invitation to go upstairs. Letting Valentina undress her and take her into the shower was a good call, and moving things to the bed where it resulted on Valentina touching her more intimately than anyone ever did, sure was one of the best decisions Juliana had ever made 

Juliana didn’t regret any of it. On the contrary, the fact that they spent a good couple of  hours on the bed was the proof that Juls was enjoying herself just as much as Valentina. The one thing keeping her awake though, was the giant amount of sensations the whole experience brought to her.

It was hard to keep track of everything when the slightest touch of Val’s skin on hers made her feel 300 things at the same time. And now that they have decided to call it a day, her brain was too busy interpreting every millisecond of what had happened to let her sleep.

“You are thinking too loud”.Juliana heard Valentina whisper in the back of her neck and when she didn’t say anything, Valentina used the arm wrapped around Juliana to turn her around and make her look at Val. The girl took her time looking straight into Juliana’s eyes with that expression of pure adoration that would have left Juliana feeling naked emotionally and physically if she wasn’t already. “Juls... Are you sure you’re ok?”  

“Yeah…”. Valentina didn’t look much convinced. Juliana smiled at the face the other girl was making and kissed her nose. “For real. I’m ok...It’s just…. A lot?”

Juliana almost kicked herself for not being very articulate, but Valentina just nodded in understanding.

“We can talk about it if you want...” Valentina said brushing some hair behind Juliana’s ear. “...But can it be tomorrow? Cause I’m really, really tired right now”

They both laughed because, yeah, Juliana was very tired as well. Some of her muscles complaining as she moved the tiniest bit. 

“Of course.” Juliana confirmed before kissing Valentina and electing a warm smile as result.

They both resumed the previous position, the touch of Valentina under the covers bringing way too many sensations again. But as Juliana concentrated on how at ease it made her feel, her brain finally shut off, and the smell of Valentina's body wash sent Juliana to dream land in no time


End file.
